


The Toy

by BrokePerception



Category: L Word
Genre: F/F, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 10:17:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokePerception/pseuds/BrokePerception
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after 2.09 Late, Later, Latent. Dana ponders over a matter Alice always assumed she knew about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Toy

**Author's Note:** This was written right after 2.09 Late, Later, Latent.

* * *

"Al?"

"Mhmm?" Alice lazily replied, not bothering to look at her lover. She continued to gently run some fingers back and forth over Dana's bare side. Both women laid cuddled up close together on one side of the bed, half atop and half beside each other while lying on their tummies. They could easily have fitted in a single bed that way, but double was always… handy, for when they wanted to be 'busy', spreading each other over the wider mattress and taking all and giving all that they had to offer. The double bed proved useful when they really needed it.

"How's it feel being with a guy?" Dana asked in the pillow. Despite the fact that Dana's voice was muffled, Alice could somehow hear or maybe rather sense she was a bit ashamed of the sudden question. She knew Dana Fairbanks well, had known her already very well prior to that time on the floor when they first had sex together. No, they hadn't had sex – rather made love to each other. It definitely had been serious fucking, but love had been involved, so involved… whether they had known and accepted it or not.

Most of all really, Alice was surprised to hear it. She immediately stilled her hand on Dana's side and leaned upon the other one, eying Dana with incredulity. Dana, who had felt the double bed buoying, slowly turned her head to the side, the look upon her face between that of an animal that was caught in headlights and that of a person who really needed to use the bathroom. The look was a rather typical one for Dana – one Alice had learned to read soon. "Dana Fairbanks, am I really hearing you right? You've never been with a _guy_? You never told me!"

"I assumed that…" Dana muttered, looking like a toddler who had peed before having reached the bathroom now. She pushed her reddening face deeper into the white pillow; she regretted having asked.

Oh no, she definitely hadn't known or expected this. "I assumed you, like basically everyone else I know, must have been with a guy at least once. Come on, everyone at college experimented, sleeping with both genders! Unless, of course, those whore-y little sluts who had a new guy every weekend, occasionally shagged four in one night… You know these girls, kissing their 'BFFs' French all the fucking time, but too 'girly' to _experiment_?!"

"E- Everyone?" Dana questioned, her eyes wide with her incredulity, mouth set in a slightly quivering thin line. Dana Fairbanks' emotions were always so readable from that face. Those who didn't know, learned fast.

Alice guffawed. "Yeah. I mean, even Shane's experimented with guys once, and she's… so gay."

"Even _Shane_?" Dana whined then, slowly covering her eyes with her hand.

Alice couldn't really help but laugh loud at the other woman's embarrassed comment. She forced herself to stop after a little while, not having managed to suppress it in all. She momentarily covered her open mouth with a hand, then said, "Well, being with a guy feels a tad like when you fucked me with our toy, but altogether… it feels entirely different. I don't really know how I should put it into words, but guys – well, all those I've been with; no need to generalize – fuck until they come, that's it. Some tried to make me come while they were at it in several ways, but…"

"They've never even gone down on you once?" Dana asked appalled, eyeing Alice with wide hazel eyes.

"Lisa the second time we were together, but…" Alice then gave her that typical 'unfortunately not' smile. Well, it wasn't really a smile either – a look, maybe. "Well, it definitely isn't entirely bad. It just isn't… like being with girls. Being with a girls somehow seems more equal, and I like that."

"So… what is the difference between the _toy_ and my fingers inside you?" Dana asked cheekily, embarrassment gone.

Alice smiled seductively. "You always go for difficult questions, don't you? Well, it fills me entirely and goes that bit deeper…" she began, rolling to her back, reveling in the naughty smile Dana gave her as she climbed atop of her, straddling her. "The mere thought of _you_ filling me so deep just is too horny for words," she whispered, as Dana slowly leaned down to kiss her, their bosoms squashing together.

Their tongues messed about a little longer, until a lack of air overruled, Dana's hands having moved to hold on to the headboard and Alice's easily having lowered to her well rounded bottom. Their foreheads gently touched; the lovers exchanged some more, smaller kisses. "I want you to take me with it, too," Dana said, then pecked Alice's lips one last time before eagerly moving down her body, shifting her legs to kneel between Alice's slightly spread ones to ready herself for… "However, I'm going to go down on you so badly first…"


End file.
